


The donut mishap

by donutloverxo



Series: The donuts series [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: A quest of baking donuts brings you to the avengers tower. But what happens when your paths cross with the star spangled man?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The donuts series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867699
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	The donut mishap

You squinted your eyes concentrating on putting just the right amount of pressure on the piping bag to get the perfect swirl of frosting on the cupcake. Your breathe hitched as a little air bubble appeared, aside from that it looked perfect. With a nice stiff peak. 

You smiled looking over the cupcakes and donuts; over 12 hours of work. You felt like a proud mama. 

When you started working at the Bakery, granted you only did so because you loved how cute their desserts looked but never could afford them, you thought you’d get to make money off of your love for baking. 

Instead they stuck you in the back, doing books and maintaining accounts. Yeah you were going to grad school to be an accountant but it still wasn’t fair! 

You never got to learn anything new about baking, or even try any delicious pastries. You just spent 4 hours everyday playing with the numbers. 

And then you got a call from Linda, your boss. Panicking about how the head chef is sick and they have an order from the Avengers.

The Avengers were just a bit controversial. But for the most part everyone was grateful for them and looked up to them. 

You can’t disappoint them. They’re superheros! Literal gods! 

You didn’t really have much of an opinion on them, except that the God of thunder from space made you all tingly sometimes. 

You were just happy you got the chance to make such variety of desserts. Maybe now you could convince Linda to let you help out in the kitchen every now and then. 

“You’re going to have to deliver them yourself.” Linda said looking them over and taking a small bite from the mint macaroon. “Take a taxi. Think you can handle it?” She handed you a hundred dollar bill. 

There were only two boxes, one with the donuts and another with different assortments of patisseries. You accepted the bill and called for an Uber. 

Normally the bakery doesn’t do delivery but when someone even mentioned Tony Starks name, Linda agreed to deliver, almost gave it away for free. 

You made it to the tower in one piece. Glad to know that all the desserts seemed like they were doing alright in the boxes. You craned your neck up to look at the tower. Yet you couldn’t see the top. 

You tried your best to be careful with the giant pink boxes in your hands muttering ‘excuse me' to anyone you may come across so as to not bump into them. You gently lay the boxes on the reception counter. Giving the brunette receptionist a huge warm smile. 

“These are for Pepper Potts. Should I just leave them here...” You trailed off.

Looking around to see everyone dressed to the nines in sleek business formal clothes. You were wearing your pink dress with small red strawberries splattered all across it, it ended just below your knees, maybe not the perfect dress for the beginning of fall, or making a delivery for that matter. It made you feel self-conscious you tried your best to not think about how unprepared you must seem. 

Which wasn’t entirely your fault. They were the ones that expected such a large order in under 12 hours. 

“Alright ma'am you can go up and set them up.” She said hanging up the phone and giving you a visitors pass. 

“Oh I...” You wanted to disagree. Ask for someone else to do it. You just KNEW you were going to mess it up. 

But you couldn’t really say anything when she smiled “Thank you.” Probably in a way to shoo you off and deal with the person behind you. 

You somehow made your way to the elevator, asking for directions twice, only it was too crowded and you were running out of time. “I’ll take the next one.” You said, although no one really seemed to care, they were either looking at their phones or chatting with each other.

A nervous smile painted on your face, so you could delude yourself into thinking everything is fine to calm your nerves. You couldn’t even afford to take your phone out of your sling bag to look at the time, not with your hands occupied.   
After waiting for forever you were able to get into an elevator which was only occupied with a few people.

Finally you were at your desired floor. You were to take the boxes to conference room B12. 

So you looked around, distracted. Your mother had always told you that your absent mindedness will one day come to bite you in the ass. 

‘ _Try living in reality once in a while.’ She had said in such a condescending tone._

You huffed back then, thinking you were fine just the way you are. Until you bumped into what you thought was a brick wall, too distracted by the numbers and signs and twists and turns. 

You quickly looked in front of you, when you felt the boxes you had held up collide with something. It wasn’t a wall, it was what looked like a human man. You tried to balance your feet stumbling back a bit before falling flat on your ass. 

“Omph” You let out as you felt the cold hardwood floor sting your behind. Your precious donuts and desserts falling to the ground. 

You looked at the ruins, how the frosting and sprinkles decorated the floor, taking it all in, asking yourself if this is a dream. 

By the angle you were sitting in, you were sure the man could see your underwear, but you didn’t care. Because you were completely _ruined_. 

You looked up at him, your lips quivering and your eyes glossy. “Why?” You asked as he stared at you completely dumbfounded, as if he had never seen a girl before. 

***

Steve wanted to refuse right away. As soon as they said the words ‘honor’ and ‘appreciate’. A ceremony just to honor him and thank him for his service to his country. 

He did try to convince Tony that he hated such things. To be the centre of attentions and plaster on a pageant smile for all the flashing cameras. That is not what he signed up for. His goal was never to get fame and recognition. 

He ultimately had to relent. Because it was supposed to be an inspiration for others and to ‘boost morale’. 

“Just flash your perfect pearly whites for a few hours, it’s really not that hard.” Tony said slapping Steve’s shoulder. As if they’ve been friends forever and he doesn’t take some kind of sick sadistic pleasure in watching Steve suffer. 

They spoke of how brave he was, how even as a sickly kid he stood up for what was right. For his country. 

Really he could tolerate all that. Even be grateful for it. 

But his anxiety came back as they showed pictures from the wartimes, projected onto the white screen. 

_He’s a hero_ they said _._

_So brave_

_Selfless and compassionate._

_A man out of time._

Lies. Blatant lies. He was far from a hero. He knew that. But he realized the extent of it when he saw the pictures, some of them familiar to him, having happened just in front of him not so long ago, even if it had been decades for everyone else. 

All of his brothers, his best friend died. Protecting their country. For their duty. They made the ultimate sacrifice and were more than happy to do so.

He recalled one commander saying how he would _love_ to die serving his country. It would be his greatest accomplishment. 

And here he was. Wearing a suit that he had no doubt cost thousands of dollars. Drinking expensive champagne, giving interviews, having his face on magazine covers. Taking pictures with his ‘fans'. Living the high life. 

How the fuck was he a hero?! 

He couldn’t look at the remaining pictures or listen to them. He tried to zone them out, tune out his anxiety and his guilt. To not let his mind go to those dark places, to linger on the past. Nothing good would come out of it. 

He could still do good. Be good. Wash off his sins. If he kept trying and moving forward. If only it wasn’t so hard. 

There was no such thing washing your sins off of you. No one can resolve their sins by simply confessing to them in church. Or counting thousands of hail marys. His hands and his soul will always be tainted with blood. 

Somehow he got through the whole thing. He was about to run off the men’s room. To take a breathe and collect his thoughts. 

Tony stopped him “What’s with your resting bitch face Rogers?” He snarked but was taken aback by the scowl he received “Fine go. Remember we have a meeting with the corporal.”

Which was what the whole ruse was all about. To appease the army. He was surprised at just how bad the whole world is, but he couldn’t even begin to comprehend the shitshow that the army had become. 

He rubbed his face sprinting towards the balcony. To get some fresh air, be alone as long as he can before he has to go back to being Captain America. 

Maybe that’s why he didn’t hear your footsteps, which his sensitive hearing _really_ should’ve picked up on. 

He turned the corner only bump into you. Making you fall on your ass. 

“Why?” You gave him a look of betrayal as tears fell down your face. You wiped your cheek with the back of your hand kneeling and working on putting your desserts back in the box. 

“Oh my god... ma’am I’m so sorry.” He apologized as soon as he registered what he had down.

Crouching down before you to help you clean it up. But he doubted that you would be able to eat them. 

“All my work.” You moaned looking up and meeting his eyes. 

Your defeated face almost made him pull you into his arms. But it wouldn’t exactly be proper to do that to a stranger. 

“Don’t call me ma'am!” You huffed as more tears escaped your eyes. “I’m not like 50!” You crossed your legs sitting on the floor and staring at your boxes. 

“What should I call you then?” He asked his tone gentle and inquisitive. Truly curious to know what your name was. 

“How about you call me nothing? You’ve done enough.” You frowned as you looked into his crystal blue hues. He was simply put beautiful.  
You never thought that’s the adjective you’d use to describe a man, but that was all you could think of. 

However his beauty didn’t excuse his actions. It certainly wouldn’t bring back the desserts you worked so hard on. So all you could do was be mad at him. 

“I can pay for them.” He blurted out and then winced. You probably made them yourself. He can’t exactly replace them. 

“It was the first time I truly baked. And now I’ll lose my job.” You sniffled tracing the frosting which was smeared on the floor with your finger. “And the Avengers will all go hungry...” You rambled your voice small. All you wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry into a pillow. 

You sneered at him as he chuckled. He immediately stopped pressing his lips into a straight line. “I doubt they’ll go hungry. I promise you won’t lose your job. No one has to know.” He reasoned. His plump rosy lips stretch into a smile, that must be worth at least a million dollars. His eyes creasing and yeah he really was beautiful. 

You felt your anger resolving but decided to remain firm. To not let him work his charms on you. “They will call my boss when the delivery doesn’t arrive. And my boss will fire me!” You exclaimed spelling it out for him. Since he seemed to fit the stereotype of the dumb pretty blonde. Or was that exclusive to women? 

“I can promise you no one will tell your boss.” He hesitated but then put his hand over yours in an effort to reassure you. 

“What? How – how will you do that?” You asked getting more and more frustrated that he failed to understand just how grave this situation was for you. 

“I uh... do have that kind of authority.” He said giving you a small nod. At least he could do some good with this ‘status' he held. 

“Hm” You hummed still suspicious. But he was wearing a suit which looked expensive. His stance seemed that of someone who was powerful. His voice although soft held some stern undertones. “I – how do I believe you?” You asked and laughed at your misery as you realized you didn’t really have a choice. 

Finally, pressing a palm on the floor you got up. Collecting your boxes. “It’s okay.” You sighed. “I guess I wasn’t really looking either. Whatever happens I’ll deal with it.” You said giving him a somber look. 

“Uh – are you sure?” He stammered afraid he got you in trouble and couldn’t really do anything about it. Even more so that you were leaving and he’d probably never get to see you again. 

“I’m not really a liar.” You shrugged as he stood up with you. 

You didn’t have the opportunity to marvel at his tall stature, and how big he was compared to you. Or just big in general. You simple turned around your head hung low. 

Only to look back at him over your shoulder. You tried to suppress a whimper, at just how hopeless you were, and asked “Which way is the elevator?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on tumblr. I'm @donutloverxo


End file.
